


Anakin is so DONE with Ben

by TheWolfInSheepsWool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghosts, Listen goddamnit, Temper Tantrums, also anakin is so fed up with his grandson's bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfInSheepsWool/pseuds/TheWolfInSheepsWool
Summary: Anakin thinks his grandson is a kriffing idiot. Obiwan is smug af.





	Anakin is so DONE with Ben

I am so kriffing done with my nerf herder of a grandson. The boy (that thinks he’s a man grown or sith or what the kriff ever), is pacing and has that absolute mess of a lightsaber ignited and its spitting red sparks. Right now I kind of wish the thing would explode in the kids face ‘cause he is refusing to listen at all to me.

“Having fun yet Anakin?” Obi-wan appears. He’s grinning while leaning against a tree.

I sigh at my master, he’s always so damn cheerful now it’s irritating. “He’s trying my last nerve. He won’t listen to me.” I shout while staring at the stupid mask covering Ben’s face. It’s obvious that the boy is blocking us out as he starts to throw a tantrum (like a kriffing three year old in my opinion), the lightsaber (if anyone could call it that) hacking through fallen trees. 

Obi-wan raises a brow. “Well when you’re done with the boy that still plays dress up come find me.” He says. “I’ll be training my granddaughter.” He is so very smug that out of the two, his granddaughter, Rey has so much more control than my grandson, Ben. 

“Sod off old man, he’s going through a phase…..I hope.” Obi wan howls with laughter at what must be a horrified look on my face.


End file.
